Problem: Express $0.56$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredth Six hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{56}{100}$